Ninja (Team)
The Ninja (also known as the Masters of Spinjitzu or the Wu-Cru) are a group of young warriors formed by Master Wu to protect the land of Ninjago from evil. They are the main protagonists of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. Since the team's formation, they have fought many foes. After Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane united, they fought Lord Garmadon and the Skulkin, and later, the Serpentine, which were freed by Lloyd Garmadon. Lloyd would become the fabled Green Ninja, while his father, Lord Garmadon, returned and continued to pose a threat, alongside the Overlord and the Stone Army. They were companions to the Mane Six. As the years went on, the Ninja faced further obstacles and adversaries, and even gained a new recruit in Nya, who joined the team as the Water Ninja. They battled Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, the Golden Master and the Nindroids, Lord Tirek, Master Chen and the Anacondrai Cultists, Starlight Glimmer,the Preeminent and Morro and the Ghost Warriors, Nadakhan and the Sky Pirate Crew in an erased timeline, Clouse and the Shadow Army, and the Pony of Shadows, Time Twins and the Vermillion. After Wu's disappearance, Lloyd achieved the rank of Ninja Master and decided to open the Academy of Spinjitzu for the students to teach, and since Wu's return, they have fought Harumi and the Sons of the Overlord backed by the resurrected Overlord himself, Cozy Glow, Iron Baron and the Dragon Hunters, and the Omega, the Oni and the Legion of Doom. As time went by, the Ninja have had no conflict and stepped down to relax, much to Wu's anger. In order to get back into fighting shape, the Ninja take a trip to Hope Hollow but accidentally went to the Desert of Doom to look for an adventure. However, the Ninja, the Mane Six and the archaeologist Clutch Powers accidentally release the Serpentine sorceress Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers from their tomb in the Ancient Pyramid. However, they were mourned when one of Zane's companion, Fluttershy, was sent to the Never-Realm by Aspheera. Afterwards, the Ninja and the Mane Five traveled there to rescue her, but they will have to face the Ice Emperor and the Blizzard Samurai in order to succeed. History 'The Return of Lord Garmadon and Nightmare Moon' Dreading the return of his evil brother, Lord Garmadon, who is desperate to claim the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu, Master Wu, the younger son of the First Spinjitzu Master, searched the land for four teenagers to find the weapons first. He came across the current Elemental Masters of the Elements of Creation: Cole—Master of Earth, Zane—Master of Ice, Jay—Master of Lightning, and Kai—Master of Fire, whose sister Nya had been kidnapped by Garmadon's army of Skulkin, though none of the four had unlocked their respective Elemental Powers yet. With Wu's teaching, the four became Ninja, learned the art of Spinjitzu, and retrieved all but the last weapon, the Sword of Fire. Unfortunately, Garmadon used Nya to lure Kai to the Fire Temple and stole the sword, the Skeleton Army sneaking up on the sleeping Ninja and stealing the other three weapons. One day, on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars aid Nightmare Moon to escape. At once, Nightmare Moon wants the night to last forever. The Mane Six team the Ninja to find the Elements of Harmony. Wu followed the Skulkin general Samukai to the Underworld, the Ninja following by taming the four Dragons who guarded the Golden Weapons. After finding the five elements, Nightmare Moon sought chaos, as the night will last forever. However, with her friends, they used the Elements of Harmony to defeat her when it five elements create the sixth element. As a result, Princess Luna reunite with Princess Celestia. The four watched as Wu and Samukai fought, each wielding two of the four weapons. Samukai eventually gained a hold of all four, however, their immense power overwhelmed him leading to his death, the ensuing tear through space and time allowing Garmadon to escape to the Realm of Madness, which would enable him to wield all four weapons without death. The Ninja, along with Nya, move to Wu's Monastery, the four Ninja continuing their training for Garmadon's return. Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle lives with her friends, as she is continue her findings about Friendship in her new home, Ponyville. 'Rise of the Serpentine' Unfortunately, lack of action led them to laziness, preferring to play video games instead of staying fit and powerful. Unbeknownst to them, a new threat was brewing. Wishing to live up to his father's feared name, while harbouring feelings of sadness for his dad's departure, Garmadon's son Lloyd sought to cause chaos in Ninjago, and achieve his selfish desires in the process. After the Ninja made a fool of him, he inadvertently led to the successful release of all five tribes of the mythical Serpentine (one tribe, the Hypnobrai, burning down Wu's Monastery, forcing the team to relocate to the Destiny's Bounty, a damaged pirate ship Zane found by following a mysterious Falcon), now led by the last of the Anacondrai, Pythor P. Chumsworth, who seeks the Four Silver Fangblades to awaken the Great Devourer. The Ninja battle the united Serpentine, while a mysterious samurai continuously steals their thunder. Eventually Lloyd, who was taken in by the Ninja after being betrayed by the snakes, is captured and Wu leaves to find someone who can help free him. On their own, the Ninja engage in battle with the Serpentine in order to stop the awakening of the Devourer, each one unlocking their true potential in the process (with the team learning Zane is a Nindroid). They also learn valuable perspectives among the Six. They also learn Nya to be the Samurai. Nearly a day after the Galloping Gala, Discord, returns after he got stoned by Celestia and Luna. Once he got freed, Discord creates eternal chaos, like creating chocolate rain and a difficult maze. The Mane Six becomes corrupted, until they find the Elements of Harmony, which events defeat Discord, resulting of turning into stone. Wu returns with Garmadon to help save Lloyd, who to everyone's surprise (and Garmadon's dismay) is the Green Ninja, the warrior prophesied to defeat the "dark lord." Though the Ninja, with Garmadon's help, are able to recover all four Fang Blades, Pythor steals them and manages to awaken the Great Devourer, though it devours him and Wu. The Devourer is only able to be defeated by Garmadon, wielding all four Golden Weapons, the "dark lord" escaping afterwards. Finding Wu in a puddle of the Devourer's venom, the Ninja promise to train Lloyd so he'll be ready for the decisive battle against his father. 'A Canterlot Wedding/The Overlord and the Stone Army' After the defeat of the Great Devourer, the Ninja and the Mane Six, along with the Green Ninja, fought against Garmadon, the Overlord, and the indestructible Stone Army. They also defeat Queen Chrysalis, an evil Changeling queen, after she was disguised as Princess Cadance. It was finally defeated by Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's love magic, in which eventually defeat Chrysalis and the army of Changelings. The Overlord transformed into a Dragon and Lloyd became the Golden Ninja, was finally defeated and Garmadon returns to normal, as well as Cadance and Shining Armor got eventually married. 'Attack of the Nindroids/Princess Twilight Sparkle' Ninjago was at peace, thanks to Lloyd, who defeated the Overlord, but he returns, having integrated himself the Borg Industries' computers. The Ninja had to fight again with the Overlord, only now with an old enemy, Pythor, and the Nindroids Nindroids. However, the Ninja emerged victorious, from saving the Crystal Empire to Twilight Sparkle becoming an Alicorn Princess, but at the cost of Zane, who sacrificed himself. Unbeknownst to the others however, Zane's mind and spirit had transferred itself into Borg Industries' computers and managed to rebuild himself. Soon after however, he was captured by Ronin along with P.I.X.A.L.. Zane was taken to Chen's Island, where he was stripped of his power and held hostage. 'Keys of Friendship, Master Chen and the Anacondrai Cultists' After the apparent sacrifice of Zane, the Ninja are divided, where they part ways. Before bringing Zane back together, Discord planted plunderseeds to trap Celestia and Luna. In turn, the Mane Six give up the Elements to the Tree of Harmony, causing a scared sprout to bloom, revealing the six locks. However, everything changed when Lloyd attempts to bring them back together and they discovered that Zane was still alive. To rescue him they had to go to the island and take part in the Tournament of Elements. During this time, they discovered the truth of their powers after they met and befriended the Elemental Masters. The Ninja were also able to unlock the ability to use Elemental Dragons. Soon after, the Mane Six find all the keys to open the chest, with the exception of Twilight's key. When Lord Tirek escaped from Tartarus, he absorbs all the power and magic from the three pony races. The Mane Six team the Ninja allied with their new friends and old ones to make one final effort at the Corridor of Elders in order to defend their home. After Twilight Sparkle losing her Alicorn magic, she is weaken. However, with the final key found by Twilight, she and her friends finally open the chest, unlocking their Rainbow Power and eventually defeat Tirek and sent to Tartarus. The chest planted at southern side of Ponyville, resulting the formation of Twilight's new castle, the Castle of Friendship. With the sacrifice of Garmadon, Master Chen and the Anacondrai Cultists were banished to the Cursed Realm. 'The Cutie Map, Morro and the Ghost Warriors' At Twilight Sparkle's new castle, she and her friends sit on their respective thrones and unwittingly activate a holographic map of Equestria, with floating images of their cutie marks pointing to a remote location on it. Deciding to investigate, the six friends follow the map to find a utopian village of ponies who share the same cutie mark, a black equals sign, which eventually fall into a trap by Starlight Glimmer. When opening the portal of the Cursed Realm, a ghost named Morro, who was the first student of Master Wu, possessed Lloyd and shortly after takes the Realm Crystal and liberates the Preeminent. The Ninja were faced with problems, as their power depended on Lloyd, which left them powerless, and Cole was turned into a ghost and Ronin betrayed them to the Ghost Warriors. As time went by, the Mane Six continue to use the Cutie Map. However, things shifted for the better as they learned a new technique Airjitzu and Cole learned how to accept his form and learned some new ghost moves. Nya also learned she was the master of Water and trained to use her powers. Eventually, Lloyd was freed of his possession and the Ninja regain their powers and put up a better fight with the ghosts. However, Starlight Glimmer uses the magic to open the vortex to stop Rainbow Dash from doing the Sonic Rainboom. Twilight Sparkle and Spike managed to stop her, but things have planned in different future timeline; King Sombra become the ruler of Crystal Empire, Queen Chrysalis as a dictator, Nightmare Moon banished her sister to the moon and any other effect caused by Twilight's failures. In the end, when Starlight Glimmer knows what will the future be, as a result of her friend Sunburst gains her cutie mark, Starlight was worried that Friendships will torn apart. As a result, Starlight forgives Twilight and travel back to the present day. In the end, thanks to Nya, who unlocked her True Potential, they defeated the Preeminent and Morro, thus sending them to the Departed Realm. With this, the Ninja achieved victory and gained a new member for their team, while Starlight Glimmer becomes new friends with the Mane Six. 'The Crystalling, Nadakhan and the Sky Pirates' Cadance and Shining Armor has finally have an Alicorn foal, Flurry Heart. However, when the Crystal Heart starts to break due to her crying, the Crystal Empire is in siege. The Mane Six and the princesses attempt for Flurry Heart to become a Crystalling. When Clouse, who escaped the Cursed Realm, released Nadakhan, the Ninja will have to stop him before he marries Nya and gains infinite wishes. Unfortunately, he stole the Realm Crystal and released the rest of his crew, who helped him build New Djinjago. Moreover, Starlight Glimmer made new friends, even a Changeling Thorax, which results Queen Chrysalis to be dethroned. As a result, Jay's last wished caused everyone to forget the majority of the season. 'Day of the Departed' Following the Sky Pirate conflict, Ninjago and Equestria celebrated the holiday Day of the Departed and Nightmare Night, with the Ninja and the Mane Six spreading out across the land of Ninjago to remember their ancestors. Zane remembers Dr. Julien at Birchwood Forest, Kai and Nya remember Ray and Maya at their blacksmith shop, Lloyd and Misako remember Garmadon at the Corridor of Elders, The Apple Family remember their parents, Bright Mac and Pear Butter and Wu remembers his father at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, while Jay spends time with his parents at their junkyard. In the meantime, Cole was suddenly forgotten by his friends and goes to Master Yang's Haunted Temple to settle his debt with the ghostly master. However, a sinister plot by Yang leads Cole to free the spirits of the Ninjas' old enemies from the Departed Realm, including Samukai, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen, Morro, King Sombra, Tirek, Queen Chrysalis and Nightmare Moon, all of whom possess statues at the Ninjago Museum of History. Seeking revenge, the revived villains spread throughout Ninjago to confront their adversaries. The Ninja and the Mane Six defeated their ghostly foes and gathered at the museum, where they were told by Wu and Celestia and a redeemed Morro of Yang's intentions and how they forgot Cole. They then realized of the danger Cole is in and rushed to aid him, while Morro returns to the Departed Realm at peace. With the Yin Blade in hand, Yang proceeded to go to the roof of his temple and activates the artifact, using its reality-warping powers to open the Rift of Return. However, Cole, confronted Yang, they fought with the master being forced the latter to defend himself with the Yin Blade with success, slicing apart Cole's blade in the process. However, when Cole's support by his friends powered him up, Cole used his charged fists to attack Yang, who attempted to shield himself with the Yin Blade. Unable to withstand the assault, the Yin Blade was shattered by Cole's attack, and with its destruction and the ending Yin-Yang Eclipse, the Rift of Return started to close as a result. However, a reformed Yang threw Cole through the rift changing him back to a human and the Ninja gained a new base in Yang's Temple. 'The Pillars of Old Equestria, The Time Twins and the Vermillion' After the Day of the Departed, the Ninja returned to Ninjago Museum of History and discovered that Master Wu and Garmadon confronted two Elemental Masters, after which the Ninja decided to stop the Time Twins, but it was too late as they had recollected the Time Blades. Finally they together with Kai, Nya, and Wu traveling to the past, 40 years before, after the defeat of Acronix and Krux. Master Wu sacrificed himself to stop them and Kai and Nya returned to the present to cure their rapidly aging father. Wu then resolved to defeat the Time Twins once and for all. Meanwhile, the Mane Six heard about the legends of Pillars of Old Equestria, and they are the once who planted the Tree of Harmony. However, when they release the Pillars, the Pony of Shadows is also released, resulting in greater destruction. Eventually, the Pillars and the Mane Six attempt to defeat the Pony of Shadows and sent to Limbo, while freeing Stygian in the process. Realizing that they lost their master, the Ninja name Lloyd their new master. As leader, Lloyd had the team bury the time blade and to find their teacher who was lost in time. 'The siege of the Storm King' When Wu was lost in time, the Ninja and the Mane Six prepare the annual Friendship Festival in Canterlot, in which, an airship arrives, bringing an arrival to the Storm King. The Ninja and the Mane Six confronted Tempest Shadow, which in turn cause an invasion in Canterlot. However, the Ninja save the princesses from the obsidian orbs. While making an elaborate escape, the Ninja, the Mane Six and the princesses fell to the waterfall. Meanwhile, Tempest Shadow contacts the Storm King about the failure of capturing the Alicorn Princesses. 'The Sons of the Overlord' One year later, the Ninja discovered that a group called Sons of the Overlord are trying to revive the First Spinjitzu's Master arch nemesis. They are also reunited with their master who is revealed to have been de-aged into an infant after his journey through time but is slowly aging back to normal. The Ninja also had to protect the Oni Masks, but what they did not have in mind was that Princess Harumi was really the leader of the Sons of the Overlord. The Sons of the Overlord finally revived the Overlord, who was able to defeat Lloyd with ease and leave the latter powerless. This allowed the Overlord to take control of Ninjago after Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole, along with Baby Wu, ended up in the Realm of Oni and Dragons when they escaped the Overlord's creation, Colossus, leading the others to think they were killed. 'The Reign of Emperor Overlord and the Dragon Hunters' After being defeated, the Ninja have been separated as Ninjago falls under the control of Lord Garmadon. The remaining ninja Lloyd and Nya form a rag-tag team with Dareth, P.I.X.A.L., and Misako. The were attacked by the Overlord's forces but soon learn their friends were not killed but were instead teleported elsewhere. They are nearly defeated by the enemy but are saved and gather more allies in old friends to form The Resistance in order to defeat the Overlord and his followers as well as save the city. The four original Ninja (Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane) along with a rapidly aging Wu must face the dangers of the Realm of Oni and Dragons by dealing with the threats of Dragon Hunters led by Iron Baron, as well seeking to free the dragons, and find a way back home to Ninjago. In Ninjago, Lloyd was able to bring hope back to the citizens of Ninjago and personally opposed his father in the process. This resulted in Garmadon leading an attack on the resistance's base and having most of his allies imprisoned. Very soon, the marooned Ninja were able to ally with the hunters, defeat Iron Baron, and locate the Dragon Armor and gained new dragons to return home. The Ninja returned to Ninjago and saved Lloyd's group by using the dragons to rescue them. While Wu and Lloyd fought Garmadon, the Ninja evacuated the citizens who realized their saviors returned. The Resistance also broke out to help the Ninja in taking back the city. The Ninja dealt with the Colossus and with help from their allies defeated the behemoth while Lloyd regained his powers after overcoming the Overlord with the help of the alicorns. In the end, the Sons of the Overlord and the Overlord himself were sent to Kryptarium Prison. The Ninja were then hailed as heroes by the people for saving them once again. 'Fighting The Darkness' The Ninja were honored by the city for their feat of defeating the Overlord, as they were rewarded with a restored Destiny's Bounty 2.0. They also have rebuilt the Monastery of Spinjitzu and moved back into their old home. They faced a new problem when Faith and Firstbourne arrive in their realm, revealing a threat is coming. Very soon, darkness emerges from the Realm Crystal and the city is engulfed. To combat the threat, they reluctantly free the Overlord from prison to help them have a chance against them. While evacuating the citizens, Cole is lost when dark tentacles start to pull him down and Nya accidentally destroys his ropes, causing him to plummet. They regained hope when Nya decides to forge the Golden Weapons out of the armor and fight the Oni since they fear it. The Ninja proceed to forge their weapons, while Cole who survived the drop narrowly manages to avoid being petrified in the city and used his drill vehicle to escape the Oni and head for the monastery to help his friends. As the Ninja prepare for their confrontation, the Oni make their way to the Monastery where they fight their enemy. Despite using the golden weapons and having a fully powered Overlord, alicorns, and Wu on their side, the Ninja are unable to do much until Cole arrives and helps them with the tides evening for a while, but the Oni still having the upper-hand. However, Lloyd got the idea to use the Tornado of Creation to fight them off. In the process, Lloyd meets his grandfather who praises him on his efforts and gives him the chance to stay, but Lloyd reunites with his friends. With the battle over and the Oni seemingly vanquished, the Ninja commemorate their victory on the Monastery Mural while the Overlord leaves the monastery to head out on his own path. 'A Tale of Flames and Frost' Six months after the fight with the Oni, the Ninja were able to enjoy a time of peace, but became so lazy that Wu easily tossed them aside in training. The Ninja resorted to traveling around the city to find a sense of adventure but nothing came up as most of their enemies are either arrested, in Departed realm, or in hiding. As a result, they travel to the Desert of Doom with explorer Clutch Powers. Unknowingly, the Ninja accidentally release the Serpentine sorceress Aspheera, who steals Kai’s power and leaves them trapped. The Ninja are saved by P.I.X.A.L and learn Aspheera is destroying the city looking for a "treacherous deceiver." The Ninja split up and they learn of Aspheera's history, believing that the deceiver is Garmadon. However it turns out it is Wu, who revealed his past with her and being forced to defeat her with his brother. The Ninja had to get the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu in order to stop her since she has the other one. Lloyd, Nya, and Zane interrogated Clutch Powers and raced off to the Explorers Club to fetch the second scroll. Eventually, they stole it, when they refused to give it to them. They are confronted by Aspheera at the Underground Base and fight against her forces. After a long battle, they are able to defeat her, but at the cost of Zane being banished to the Never-Realm after saving Wu from the blast. Once they have learned that Zane was still alive, they insisted on going with Wu to find Zane, much to his dislike. So they fought a brawl with Wu for possession of the Traveler's Tea to use in the Never-Realm, after they find Zane. They arrived in the Never-Realm and found the place was cursed under an eternal winter. There, they also met new friends in the Great Lake and discovered Zane was presumably held prisoner in the Castle of Ice. Lloyd set up a plan for the Ninja to go rescue Zane. However, the Blizzard Samurai attacked the village. After they defeated the army, Lloyd decided to go after Zane himself, while the rest of the Ninja stay behind to defend it village from any possible attack. During his journey, Lloyd encountered a shapeshifter, a Formling named Akita. At first, Lloyd was upset that Akita did not show her true self, but soon they reconciled and Akita told her story to Lloyd. Meanwhile, Nya is training with her friend's help, Sorla, to control ice and Cole is upset with losing the Traveler's Tea. However, he soon found a possible way to get back, using Traveler's Tea leaves from the legendary Traveler's Tree from the mountains. While looking for the Traveler's Tree, he meets a creature named Krag. At first, he attacks Krag, believing he is the monster the villagers spoke of, but soon realizes that Krag was only protecting himself and was actually trying to take care of him. Members Teachers *Master Wu (Lloyd's Uncle/Master of Creation/Dragon Master) *Master Garmadon (Lloyd's Father/Master of Destruction) Ninja Current *Master Lloyd Garmadon (Green Ninja/Golden Ninja/Master of Energy/Former Master of Golden Power/Leader) *Kai (Red Ninja/Master of Fire) *Cole (Black Ninja/Master of Earth/Former Leader) *Jay (Blue Ninja/Master of Lightning) *Nya (Water Ninja/Master of Water) *Zane (White Ninja/Titanium Ninja/Master of Ice) Honorary Members *Dareth (Honorary Brown Ninja) *Seliel (Phantom Ninja; Non-canon) *Skylor (Orange Ninja/Master of Amber) *Nelson (Honorary Purple Ninja) Allies Current Allies *Clutch Powers (adventurer) *Misako (Lloyd's Mother/History Informant/Archaeologist) *P.I.X.A.L. (Samurai X) *Ed (Jay's Adoptive Father) *Edna (Jay's Adoptive Mother) *Lou (Cole's Father) *Ray (Kai and Nya's Father) *Maya (Kai and Nya's Mother) *Cyrus Borg (Helps make vehicles and weapons for the Ninja) *Falcon (Zane's Companion/Communication for the Ninja) *Ronin (Business Partner) *Jake *Elemental Masters **Karlof (Master of Metal) **Paleman (Master of Light) **Griffin Turner (Master of Speed) **Ash (Master of Smoke) **Neuro (Master of Mind) **Gravis (Master of Gravity) **Bolobo (Master of Nature) **Jacob Pevsner (Master of Sound) **Tox (Master of Poison) **Shade (Master of Shadow) **Chamille (Master of Form) *Skulkin ("The Best Night Ever") *Serpentine *Nindroids (Some of them became Borg's security droids as shown in "A Secret Invitation") *Police Commissioner *Tommy *Simon *Faith *Dragon Hunters *Dragons **Elemental Dragons ***Elemental Fire Dragon (Kai) ***Elemental Lightning Dragon (Jay) ***Elemental Earth Dragon (Cole) ***Elemental Ice Dragon (Zane) ***Elemental Water Dragon (Nya) ***Master Wu Dragon (Wu) ***Golden Dragon (Lloyd/First Spinjitzu Master) ***Elemental Energy Dragon (Lloyd) ***Fusion Dragon (Kai and Nya) ***Hydro Electric Dragon (Jay and Nya) **Firstbourne **Stormbringer (Jay's Dragon from the Realm of Oni and Dragons) **Slab (Cole's Dragon from the Realm of Oni and Dragons) **Fire Dragon (Kai's Dragon from the Realm of Oni and Dragons) **Ice Dragon (Zane's Dragon from the Realm of Oni and Dragons) Former Allies *Captain Soto (Aided the Ninja in "Enkrypted" and became part of Jay's team in "To Where and Back Again: Operation Land Ho!"; memory erased) *Echo Zane (Found by and aided Jay and Nya in "Every Little Thing She Does" and joined Jay's team in "To Where and Back Again: Operation Land Ho!"; memory erased) *Sky Pirates (those that turned on Nadakhan; memories erased) *Pythor P. Chumsworth (fought on their side against Chen and the Anacondrai Cultists, now their enemy again after his attack on Lloyd in "Day of the Departed") *"Dr. Saunders" (Revealed to be an enemy; Lost in Time) Deceased Allies *Dr. Julien (Zane's Father/Creator) *Stone Army (Controlled by Dareth in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master") *Morro (Master of Wind; officially reformed in "Day of the Departed") *Emperor of Ninjago *Empress of Ninjago *Hutchins (Master-at-Arms of the Royal Family) *Mistaké (An Oni who helped The Resistance) *Harumi (Princess of Ninjago; revealed to be an enemy) Abilities The Ninja have six Elemental Powers (one element for each Ninja) that give them amazing abilities of their Elements, which includes summoning their respective Elemental Dragons and performing Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. Elements *Energy (Lloyd) *Golden Power (Lloyd; formerly) *Fire (Kai) *Earth (Cole) *Ice (Zane) *Lightning (Jay) *Water (Nya) The Ninja also have two (soon to be three) powerful martial arts that they use in battle, Spinjitzu, a move that allow them to spin in a tornado, Airjitzu, a move that allow them to fly in a vortex, and Forbidden Spinjitzu, a corrupted counterpart of Spinjitzu that the Ninja learned in the eleventh season. Spinjitzu *Lloyd (Energy; green) *Lloyd (Golden Power; gold) *Kai (Fire; red) *Jay (Lightning; blue) *Cole (Earth; brown) *Zane (Ice; white/ice blue) *Nya (Water; light blue/silver) *Wu (Creation; gold) *Garmadon (Destruction; purple) *Misako (Element-less; silver) Airjitzu *Lloyd (Energy; green) *Kai (Fire; red) *Jay (Lightning; blue) *Cole (Earth; orange) *Zane (Ice; white) *Nya (Water; light blue) *Morro (Wind; ghostly green) *Wu (Creation; gold; The Dark Island Trilogy only) Forbidden Spinjitzu *Lloyd (Energy; green) *Kai (Fire; red) *Jay (Lightning; teal) *Cole (Earth; orange) *Zane (Ice; turquiose) *Nya (Water; light blue) *Wu (Creation; gold) *Garmadon (Destruction; purple) Weapons The Ninja (except Nya and Lloyd) have had major weapon tiers that they used in battles. They are the Golden Weapons, Elemental Blades, Techno Blades, and Aeroblades. Golden Weapons *Kai (Sword of Fire) *Jay (Nunchucks of Lightning) *Zane (Shurikens of Ice) *Cole (Scythe of Quakes) Elemental Blades *Kai (Fire; Red/Orange) *Jay (Lightning; Blue/Yellow) *Zane (Ice; Gray/White) *Cole (Earth; Green/Purple) Techno Blades *Kai (Large Sword; Red) *Jay (Chainsaw Blade; Yellow/Blue) *Zane (Staff; Blue/White) *Cole (Flail; Green) Aeroblades *Kai (Red) *Jay (Yellow) *Zane (Light Blue) *Cole (Orange) Other Weapons *Lloyd: Sword, Golden Sword *Kai: Katana, Golden Katana *Jay: Nunchucks, Golden Kusarigma *Zane: Shurikens, Bow and Arrow, Golden Shurikens, Staff of Ice *Cole: Scythe, Hammer, Golden Hammer *Nya: Spear, Golden Spear Ages of the Ninja The Ninja are in their teenage years, with the exception of Zane, who is decades older but was built to have the appearance of one. Kai, Jay, Cole, and Nya have grown up from their mid-teens (or young teens in the case of Nya) to their late teens over the course of the show, Jay referring to themselves as "grown-up teenagers" in Season 9: Hunted. Lloyd became physically around the age of his older friends due to the effects of the Tomorrow's Tea, but is still chronologically the youngest of the team due to having originally been a pre-teen, and is now currently in his young teens. While the Ninja are officially teenagers, the amount of time that passes and their specific ages are kept vague for the purpose of perpetually keeping them in an age-range that is young and relatable to the show's target audience. Trivia *All of the Ninja (and Sensei Wu, Misako, and P.I.X.A.L.) have changed their physical appearances in the show. **Jay, Kai, Zane, and Cole turned into kids in "No Such Childhood," but turned back to teenagers. **Lloyd was a child until he was hit by Tomorrow's Tea in "No Such Childhood" and aged into an old man in "The Times They Are a Changeling." He reverted back to a teen due to Jay's last wish. **Zane was originally a Nindroid in human form until "The Legendary Friend" and debuted in his titanium form in "A Secret Invitation." In "The Mask of Deception - Part I," he gains a cloak that turns him into his human-like form whenever he wants. **Cole was a human being until "Castle Mane-ia," where he was turned into a ghost by Yang but turned human again in "Day of the Departed." He now has a scar from the transformation, though it has faded as of Season 8 and only shows when he performs his Earth Punch. **Nya's lips are no longer red following Season 6 onward. **In Season 8, all the Ninja have different appearances similar to their movie counterparts. **After being touched by the Reversal Blade, Wu has become a baby. Throughout the eighth and ninth season, Wu started to grow to a toddler, child, young teen, teen with mustache and goatee, and finally back to his old form. **Misako’s white streak of hair was absent for Season 7, and then appeared again in Season 8 more prominent than previous seasons. **P.I.X.A.L. originally had the same hair piece as Tox but in Season 8, it was changed to a silver variant of Nya’s Season 8 hair. *Nya is the only Ninja to have died in the series, but was quickly restored. *Jay was the only Ninja to appear in every Ninjago episode until "The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot" and "Never Trust an Alicorn" aired, with Cole and Nya following behind him. *All of the original Ninja (and Master Wu) have traveled to another realm. **The original four (and Sensei Wu) have been to the Underworld and Realm of Oni and Dragons, along with the four alicorns. ***Nya also went to the Underworld as well but was not a Ninja at the time. **The original four have traveled to the Cloud Kingdom. ***Lloyd was also there but he was possessed at the time. **Due to his fight with Morro, Lloyd is the only one to go to the Cursed Realm and Chima. This causes Lloyd to the one with the most travels to other realms. **All of the Ninja have traveled to the Never-Realm in order to rescue Zane after he was banished there. **This also marks the first time where all six Ninja travel to another realm. *Five of the current Ninja have traveled to space. *Excluding their allies, Nya is the only female on the team. *After Cole's physical reformation in "Day of the Departed," Zane once again becomes the only biologically non-human on the team. Lloyd is mostly human, but also part Oni and Dragon. *Kai, Jay, and Cole are the only three Ninja to canonically have every different suit shown in the show. This is due to Lloyd and Nya joining the team later on, and Zane lacking a tournament robe, as he did not compete in the Tournament of Elements. *Technically, all of the Ninja have the title "Master," as they are all Masters of an element. This was shown in "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2," when Arcturus identified Lloyd as "Master Lloyd." **As Ninja however, Lloyd is the only one who has achieved the rank of Sensei/Master. *At some point, all members of the team (and some allies) have turned against their team and been reverted back: **Garmadon was turned evil in his childhood by the Great Devourer and was the main antagonist of the Pilot Episodes. **Lloyd was a minor antagonist in Season 1 and possessed by Morro in Season 5. **Cole was hypnotized by Skales. **Nya, Cole, Jay, and Zane were corrupted by Dark Matter (although the last three were only briefly corrupted before Lloyd undid the effects). **P.I.X.A.L., Cyrus Borg, and Sensei Wu were controlled by the Overlord. **The Elemental Masters were competing in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements. **Skylor was working for Chen. **Kai was briefly corrupted by the Staff of Elements and nearly attacked Lloyd and Skylor. **Ronin was paid by Chen to kidnap Zane and P.I.X.A.L., was forced by Morro to betray the Ninja in "The Crooked Path," and hired by the police to capture the Ninja "Crystal to Famed - Part II." **Misako was controlled by Bansha in “Grave Danger” and was corrupted by Dark Matter in “The Dark Island Trilogy.” **Nya was possessed by Dilara. **Ray and Maya were forced to work for the Time Twins during their enslavement. **P.I.X.A.L., as Samurai X, was controlled by the Quiet One during Season 8 before Zane killed the spider thus freeing her. **The Ninja were forced to tie up Master Wu as he demanded the Traveler's Tea when using the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu on them. **Zane was corrupted by the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu and became the Ice Emperor and held Lloyd hostage. *Although Lloyd is the leader of the team, every Ninja aside from Nya has taken on the role of the leader. **In earlier seasons, it was more often that Cole or Kai would take charge of the team. *After Season 3, the Ninja (except Nya) could only harness their elemental powers while dependent on their leader, Lloyd, because he shared his Golden Power between them. **However in "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago," when Lloyd lost his powers, the other Ninja still have theirs. Tommy Andreasen said this may have been because of the passage of time and the Ninjas' powers have grown stronger and more independent. *Excluding Nya, the Ninja are the only Elemental Masters that have the main elements in Ninjago (Water is a secondary element). *Four of the Ninja have had their main color changed. **Lloyd was green, then gold, but is now green again. **Zane was white, then silver, but now can alternate between white and silver. **Cole was black, then alternates between gray and brown whenever the Ninja wear predominantly black gi. **Nya was red, then alternating between azure, maroon and gray. *All six of the Ninja have seasons or TV Special that focus on them. **Kai was the focus of the Pilot Episodes, the Mini-Movies, Season 1, Season 4, and Season 7. **Jay was the focus of the Mini-Movies, Season 1, and Season 6. **Zane was the focus of the Mini-Movies, Season 1, and Season 3. **Cole was the focus of the Mini-Movies, Season 1, and "Day of the Departed." **Lloyd was the focus of Season 2, and Season 8. **Nya was the focus of Season 5 and Season 7. *All the Ninja but Lloyd have traveled to the past. Kai is the only one who has traveled to the past thrice. **Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay went to the past in "It's About Time!." **Kai, along with Nadakhan, in "No Second Prances." **Kai, Nya, and Master Wu in "Lost in Time." *Nya and Jay are the only Ninja to remember what happened in Season 6, although Lloyd showed signs of experiencing déjà vu, while the rest may have gained some recollection. *Lloyd is the first and only one of Wu's students to gain the rank of master. *Each of the Ninja have their own signature color. **Kai's signature color is red. **Jay's signature color is blue. **Zane's signature color is white. **Cole's signature color is black. **Nya's signature color switches between maroon, azure and gray. **Lloyd's signature color is green. *Each of the six Ninja have individual animal symbols that correspond to their characteristics (as of Season 6, depicted on their suits with matching colors and elemental resemblance). **Kai's is shown as an orange (with red outline) Lion—resembling his aggression. **Jay's is shown as a dark blue (with purple outline) Octopus—resembling his active nature. **Zane's is shown as a blue (with white outline) Tiger—resembling his intelligence. **Cole's is shown as a yellow (with orange outline) Gorilla—resembling his strength. **Nya's is shown as a white (with light blue outline) Phoenix—resembling her determination. **Lloyd's is shown as a yellow/gold (with green outline) Dragon—resembling his power (and later revealed to be his ancestry). *Each of the six Ninja have their own signature weapon that they are most known for and later changed their signature weapons to match their movie counterparts (except for Jay), until Season 11. **Kai's signature weapon was a single Katana, then a pair, and now a single golden katana. **Jay's signature weapon was a pair of nunchucks, and now a golden kusarigama. **Zane's signature weapon switches between Shurikens, and Bow and Arrows. **Cole's signature weapon was a Scythe, then a Hammer, and now a golden one. **Nya's signature weapon was a pair of daggers, then a Spear, and now a golden one. **Lloyd's signature weapon was a pair of katanas, then a sword, and now a golden one. *Zane is the oldest Ninja of the team, as he was created forty years ago although in Season 4, he has a new body that would physically make him younger. **By Season 11, Zane is even older than the other Ninja after spending decades in the Never-Realm, where time passes differently there. *Lloyd is the youngest, though was aged physically to be the same age as his friends. **However, in Season 6, when Lloyd aged into a old man, he was temporarily the oldest Ninja of the team before reverting back to a teen. *All of the Ninja have had a love interest which was another focus in a season. **Jay and Nya had an attraction to each other in the first two seasons and following a break-up in Season 3, they got back together in Season 6 and remain a couple. **Kai has an interest in Skylor, the daughter of Chen, in Season 4: The Princess of Friendship. They are now together at the end of Season 9. **Zane had an interest in P.I.X.A.L. in season 3 and they have remained together since. **Cole had an interest in Nya during Season 3 which caused a rivalry between him and Jay until she chose Jay. **Lloyd had an interest in Harumi in Season 8, but she was later revealed to be evil. Although, she seemed to have only been using him, the way she looked at him before she died implied that she did really have feelings for him after all. He also seemed saddened by her death, implying he still had feelings for her. *As of Season 8, the Ninja now have their names and signature colors on their weapons. *As of "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria," Nya is the only Ninja who has never lost her powers. *Lloyd and Kai are the only Ninja who has lost his powers three times. *Although, Lloyd is the Green Ninja, Cole is physically the strongest of the team, due to his super strength. This is proven when Cole pulls the bars of a cage wide open in "Dread on Arrival." *Lloyd and Cole are the only Ninja without a current love interest. *Prior to Season 8, Kai, Jay, and Nya were the only three Ninja whose appearances stayed the same throughout most of the show since their debut. *Kai, Jay, and Nya are also the only Ninja to be completely human for the entirety of the show's run. *All six Ninja have been held captive by villains. **Kai was held captive by the Nindroids, Chen, and Iron Baron. **Jay was held captive by Chen, the Sky Pirates, and Iron Baron. **Cole was held captive by Chen, Yang, the Sons of Garmadon, and Iron Baron. **Zane has been held captive by Chen and Iron Baron. **Lloyd has been held captive by the Serpentine, the Digital Overlord, Morro, and the Sons of Garmadon. **Nya has been held captive by Lord Garmadon (twice) and the Sky Pirates. **Wu has been held captive by the Nindroids, the Vermillion Warriors, and Iron Baron. **Kai, Jay, and Zane were held captive by the Dragon Hunters in the Arena. **Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane were held captive by the Serpentine. **The Ninja (except for Nya and Jay), Wu, Misako, Karlof, Griffin Turner, and other Elemental Masters were trapped in the Djinn Blade and the Teapot of Tyrahn. **Cole, Zane, and the Elemental Masters were forced to work in a noodle factory in Tournament of Elements. **Kai, Jay, Lloyd and the Elemental Masters were briefly held captive by Chen. **Jay, Cole and Zane were held captive by the Skulkin. **Misako was held captive by the Stone Army. **Ray, Maya, Lou, Cyrus Borg, Karlof, and others have been captured by Acronix and Krux. **The Ninja were trapped in the Ancient Pyramid by Aspheera. **Kai, Jay, Cole, Wu, and P.I.X.A.L. were briefly held hostage by the Pyro Vipers. **Lloyd was captured by the Blizzard Samurai. *Jay is the only Ninja to have never met his biological parents, due to being left to be raised by the Walkers. *All of the Ninja (and Wu) have at least one personal enemy. **Kai's personal enemies were Chen and the Time Twins. **Jay's personal enemy was Nadakhan. **Cole's personal enemy was Yang. **Zane's personal enemies were Cryptor and Mr. E. **Lloyd's personal enemies were Pythor, Garmadon, The Overlord, Morro, and Harumi. **Nya's personal enemies were Dogshank, Chen, and the Time Twins. **Wu's personal enemies were Garmadon, Morro, the Time Twins, Iron Baron, and Aspheera. *Lloyd and Jay are the only Ninja to have a confirmed surname. *According to Wu in Season 11, the first Ninja were originally monks living in the mountains of Ninjago. As predators killed the monks they had to become faster, stronger and more cunning in order to survive, eventually evolving into Ninja. *Lloyd and Zane are currently the only Ninja that were antagonists. **Lloyd once allied with the Serpentine in his desire to be like his father before being betrayed by Pythor, prior to becoming a Ninja. He was also possessed by Morro, who wanted the Realm Crystal. **Zane is currently the Ice Emperor for unknown reasons due to being under the influence of the Forbidden Scroll.